Klaww Gang
The Klaww Gang (クロー・ギャング, Kurō Gyangu), or KLAWW Gang,, is a group that appears in the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. It was an international group of criminals that produced and distributed illegal spice. After some time, they utilized the stolen components of Clockwerk to accelerate spice production and for their own personal schemes. They were eventually defeated by the Cooper Gang. ".''" :—About the Klaww Gang. Members * Arpeggio (chief inventor and leader; deceased) * The Contessa (secret member and hypnotist; now a successful real estate broker) * Neyla (secret member and Arpeggio's protege; deceased) * Dimitri Lousteau (spice distributor; now a member of the Cooper Gang) * Jean Bison (spice transporter; frozen) * Rajan (spice producer; now owns a series of rug outlets in North America) Gallery 'Locations:' * Dimitri's nightclub (closed down) * Rajan's palace * Spice temple * Contessa's rehabilitation prison * Contessa's castle * Nunavut Bay * Lumber camp * Arpeggio's blimp (destroyed) History Past Plan The Klaww Gang's apparent plan had been to use illegal spice for profit. While Rajan would produce the spice in India and ship it around the world, Jean Bison utilized his Iron Horses to spread the shipments across the North American continent. The Contessa used her incarceration facility in Prague to hypnotize criminals who consumed the spice into revealing the location of all their stolen loot. Dimitri used his nightclub to assist in having the citizens of Paris purchase it. Once they stole the recovered components of Clockwerk, founder of the Fiendish Five, and adapted the components for their own use via Arpeggio, their spice operation accelerated in profit. Rajan was able to produce ten times the amount of spice than before. The Contessa was able to increase her hypnotic abilities. Jean Bison was able to improve his trains so they could run endlessly day and night. Clockwerk's body allowed Dimitri to begin a counterfeiting operation, with the refined alloy in the tail feather's composition doubling as printing plates. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper Plot in the Series The actions of the Klaww Gang earned the attention of Sly Cooper, who began hunting down each of them to recover their stolen Clockwerk Parts. However, Arpeggio as part of his own grand design, planned on luring the Cooper Gang to steal the parts from his cohorts, and eventually hoped to steal them all back and keep them in his possession. Rajan would grow the spice as part of the original plan; meanwhile, Arpeggio would assign Jean Bison to convert the Northern lights into energy, store it in a battery, and ship the spice to Paris, where Dimitri would distribute it throughout the city. Hypnotic devices created by the Contessa would be powered with the Northern Light energy to deliver the same hypnotic frequencies as her own devices in Prague (but at a far longer range since the ones in Prague work at close range to specific people). After integrating these methods into his blimp, Arpeggio would fly over Paris and the spice consumed by Paris' citizens would allow the Klaww Gang to enact mass hypnosis, putting them into a violent rage. It is implied this plan of Arpeggio's was given the rouse as being an extension to the original and was to be used to help increase the purchasing of spice for their operation. In reality, the rage generated by the hypnosis would create a massive hate generator which would empower Arpeggio once he merged himself with a reassembled Clockwerk to become immortal. It is unknown what his plans were once he obtained immortality. Fall After fully developing the plan and having purchased the Clockwerk Parts from Jean Bison, Arpeggio set his blimp on course to Paris from Canada and began reassembling Clockwerk for the final stage in his concocted vision. Sly Cooper, having infiltrated the blimp, unintentionally locked the Clockwerk pieces together instead of breaking them apart and alerted Arpeggio of this new development. Impressed by Sly's actions, Arpeggio thanked Sly and prepared to merge himself and finally execute his plan. Immediately, Neyla, Arpeggio's protégé, betrayed him and merged herself with Clockwerk's body instead. Dubbing herself "Clock-La," she crushed the helpless Arpeggio in her beak, killing him. With the death of Arpeggio and the later destruction of Clock-La, the Klaww Gang collapsed without any members left active. Legacy Aftermath After their respective defeats, the surviving members of the Klaww Gang went their own ways. * Dimitri became a dance teacher on a cruise ship after serving time and later ended up in jail again for an unknown reason as shown in the Police Headquarters in Venice. He was freed and later recruited to be the diver for the Cooper Vault job after Cooper Gang helped retrieve his family's scuba gear. * Rajan started the Karpet King rug dealership franchise in North America. * The Contessa became the most successful real estate broker in the Greater Milwaukee area. As seen from her customers, it seemed her talents in hypnosis helped with sales. * Jean Bison began to work for the EPA and ended up frozen yet again on a mission to save baby penguins. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise See also Etymology External links * Klaww Gang Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia * Throughout the game, in the Safehouses, the player can listen in on radio broadcasts and transmissions from the various Klaww Gang members which reveal parts of the master plan. * The Klaww Gang shares a number of characteristics with the Fiendish Five: Arpeggio and Clockwerk are both birds who have great mechanical knowledge, seek immortality and are the leaders of their respected gangs, Jean Bison and Muggshot are both very strong with limited intelligence, The Contessa and Mz. Ruby are both the only women in their groups (not counting Neyla) and are interested in black magic, Rajan and the Panda King both grew up poor and later convinced themselves and others of their "royalty," and Dimitri and Raleigh both have experiences with piracy (Dimitri's grandfather was robbed by pirates and the former later helps the Cooper Gang in a pirate gig, whereas Raleigh experimented with piracy before joining the Fiendish Five). * The Klaww Gang symbol can be seen on various barrels around each of the episodes. * All of the bosses that Sly fights have red power meters. These include: Dimitri, Contessa, and Clock-La. Bosses defeated by the other characters have yellow power meters. These include: Rajan, who was defeated by Murray, and Jean Bison, who was defeated by Bentley. * The Contessa, Neyla and Arpeggio are the only members who the gang did not try to bug in order to listen to their conversations. ** The Contessa, however, was eavesdropped on by using Bentley's sleep darts. * Neyla and the Contessa are the only members who had more than one boss fight. Including her role as Clock-La, Neyla is fought four times; the Contessa is fought twice. * The Klaww Gang is the only villainous organization in the series in which there is a member that is never fought. Said member is Arpeggio. Category:Klaww Gang